Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: The Dragon's Calling
by Liberty Chains
Summary: Years after the Second Keyblade War, Sora and company are finally enjoy a life of peace. Sora's love for Kairi grows each day. All was well... for the most part. Sora had been having dreams of another world with dragons, knights and war. A voice calls to him for help. What is going on? Can the gang get to the bottom of this? I DON'T OWN KH. M For Sexual and adult themes.


Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: The Dragon's Calling

 ** _Dravex: Crap! I'm late for my fanfic's introduction!_**

 ** _Sora: Relax, you've been working on your novel and taking care of kids._**

 ** _Dravex: I should still work on this you know._**

 ** _Sora: Meh, take a break, smoke a J, play an RPG, I got this._**

 ** _Dravex: Very well, I will notify Draven, thanks Sora, hopefully they enjoy the story._**

 ** _Sora: They will, they'll enjoy it and like it!_**

 ** _Dravex: -_- Isn't that the same thing?_**

 ** _Sora: ..._**

 ** _Dravex: Anywho, let us continue. You! Reader! Yeah, I'm breaking the fourth wall to talk to YOU! Please Read and Rate and enjoy! :)_**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE: HOME_** _Light, Darkness, both are eternally expanding forces much like the Multiverse around us, and the thoughts inside our minds, I journeyed to many worlds-_

"Gah! Forget it already!" Sora, a seventeen year old young man, worked tirelessly on an essay for his assignment given to him by the King. Although to him it mattered not who the letter was for, it was to impress his beloved.

Angrily, Sora wadded up the essay and threw it on his bedroom floor with the numerous others. He got up and walked over to his bathroom and ran water from the faucet, he looked into the mirror. He had grown older in such a short time it seemed, his hair was thicker and, if possible, spikier. His facial hair was coming in around his jawline, already a dark brown, he looked back at himself and gazed into his sapphire eyes pondering numerous thoughts.

 _What if I can't get it done in time? Will Kairi be upset? Why hasn't anyone tried to contact us?_

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of his door opening, he heard a soft, female voice call out.

"Sora? Babe are you ok? Working too hard again I see."

As if knowing where she was going to walk anyways, Sora poked his head around the corner. Already stunned by her beauty, Kairi really surprised him this time. The beautiful auburn-red haired woman smiled her perfect grin at him. His eyes wandered over her form, her smooth, beach tanned skin, her beautiful aquamarine eyes, his eyes drifted, curious to see what she was wearing, and he followed the shoulder straps downwards admiring the lace. He stopped abruptly, realizing what she was actually wearing. Nice designs, black and pink lace, a short skirt and stockings, she was wearing-

"Lingerie?" Sora asked as he gulped.

"Yes baby," said Kairi lustfully. "I knew how bad you were stressing, and I figured you're going to sleep, one way or the other."

Before he could say another word, she pulled him by his hand and playfully pushed him on his bed, she straddled his hips and lowered herself down on his pelvic area. Sora shuddered as he felt the warm silk seep through his shorts.

"You remember our first time Sora, how we were so nervous and not sure what to do?"

He meagerly nodded his head, feeling his heart race a thousand miles an hour.

"This time is going to be different, I want you to embrace the lust. I want to be bent over, ate out, all of it done by you."

Taken aback by how sudden her lust spiked, he couldn't help but ask.

"Kairi, are you sure this is what you want to do? We've only done this once in our lives."

As though she was hoping for that answer, Kairi smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure. You're the one I want to marry and love for my life. Now hush yourself and enjoy this time we have."

She took his hand and put it between her legs, out of instinct Sora began rubbing her clit as she kissed him passionately. Her moans of pleasure tasted like ecstasy.

"I can't take it!" She exclaimed as she unbuttoned his shorts. She took his exceptionally hard member, rose up off his hips and descended down on him.

Sora moaned in pleasure as her vagina engulfed his erection, she bounced up and down on him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and took her to floor, pumping furiously. Moaning in pure pleasure, Kairi looked over to the doorway and made Sora stop.

"But Kairi, I'm going to cu-." He released his seed in her as she put her finger over his lips and gestured towards the door.

Standing in the doorway, was a three foot tall, white duck wearing a blue hat and jacket. One feather served as a finger raised as though he were about to speak.

"Ummm, I'll come back later." The duck spoke as he made an attempt to leave.

Sora quickly got up, doing so he made Kairi gasp as he roughly left her insides.

" _Aeroga_!" Sora exclaimed with an outstretched hand. A ball of light and condensed wind generated in his hand, rotating furiously. Sora shot the spell at the doorway, the duck squawked in fear and ran as Sora's wind spell forced the door shut.

With a scowl, Sora promptly sat down on his bed with his arms crossed. Kairi's giggle shook him out of his irritated mood.

"What's do damn funny?" He asked grumpily.

"His face Sora, did you see how he looked at us? Poor Donald, I feel so embarrassed but it's hilarious!"

Unable to be angry any longer, Sora burst out laughing with Kairi, they play shoved and mimicked Donald's expression. Kairi rose to her feet and helped Sora up, with a sly grin she walked over to his mirror and bent over, pretending to examine her teeth. Sora walked up and smacked the left side of her somewhat bare behind.

"See this is the position I wanted you to try me in. Just wait until we get to the castle."

His responsibilities dawning on him once more, Sora smacked his forehead with a stressed expression.

"Crud! I forgot about the ceremony! I don't even know what I'm going to wear!"

"You're cute when you're so perplexed, I have a few choice outfits for you dear."

Relieved, Sora somewhat began to relax, until his door was blasted apart by a small explosion!

Summoning Oathkeeper, his preferred Keyblade, Sora lunged at the cloud of debris and swung his blade downwards. Only to be blocked by another Keyblade.

"Sora, it's Riku, are you two okay?"

The debris cleared and a man of about eighteen with long silver hair stood blade-to-blade with Sora.

"Ah, Donald came running down the hallway screaming, I didn't know."

"Can't anyone knock normally?" Sora sighed.

Riku chuckled. "Not anyone in our lot, haha!"

With the help of his friends, Sora began to feel much better, he and Kairi helped each other get dressed after Riku had gone.

"Kairi," said Sora softly.

"Yes love? What's on your mind?"


End file.
